


Drug of Choice

by messingaround



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas end up together eventually, Drug Cartel, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Fake Names, Major character death - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Dean, Violence, eventually, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Dean Winchester is an undercover police officer for the station that his father is sheriff of. He's good at his job and has never messed up a job. Busting a Drug Cartel shouldn't be too hard, he just has to be careful. The job might last long but he doesn't have any worries, that is until Castiel Novak comes crashing into his life. Will Dean throw away his entire career for one man or will he let his new love be sentenced to life in prison?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to start this off by saying that I do not, in any way, condone the use of drugs. I actually live in a small town that has a drug problem. Anyway, tell me what you all think of the this so far. I don't know how often I'll post because I am writing and frequently updating another story but I will try my best not to let updates take too long. Comments and kudos are loved. I hope you all have a wonderful day!   
> Love,   
> Mess

Dean Winchester is an undercover detective for a police department that his father is the sheriff of. When he started out not many people on the force took him seriously, almost all of them looked at him as the kid who got the job because of his Daddy. It took over a year for anyone to realize that he is truly good at his job and that he didn’t become an officer just because his father is one but because he wants to be able to save people, to help people and make the world a little safer for everyone.

                      Three years after he joined the force, and two years of being undercover, Dean is recognized as one of the best in his department. He hasn’t lost the love for his job at all. Every day he wakes up ready to put on his Kevlar vest and defend people’s lives.

~~~~~~~~

                Holding his large black coffee Dean opens the door to department with his free hand. He nods the secretary has he passes, on his way to the meeting room. The green eyed cop is the third person to enter the room, the sheriff and assistant sheriff being the only other people that have arrived yet. As they wait for the rest of the force to show up they make small talk.

                     Once everyone is in the meeting room and has a seat Sheriff Winchester starts talking. He addresses the normal things, reminding people the complete their paperwork and file them in an orderly amount of time, profile someone off their actions and not their looks, don’t leave food open in the break room because of ant. Once the normal spiel is over he appoints the daily jobs to everyone. Dean isn’t given a duty.

                “Alright everyone get to work and keep the public safe,” Sheriff claps his hands together, the group starts to disperse, “Officer Winchester, meet me in my office.”

                      The likelihood that Dean is in trouble is low but that doesn’t put a cease to the anxiety in his chest. He follows behind his father to the large office. John holds the door open for his son then closes it behind himself, as Dean takes a seat the sheriff yanks the blinds closed so that no one can see into the room.

                “I’ve got a new assignment for you.” His father pulls a whiteboard over from the other side of the room so that it’s next to his desk then flips it over to show a lineup of pictures, newspaper clippings and more.

                    Dean stands to get a closer look at everything that is on the whiteboard, a headline catches his eye ‘ **Drug Epidemic in Dures Increases. Are Police Hiding a New Drug Cartel from the Public?** ’ He looks at another headline ‘ **Three Teens Dead from Heroin Overdose in One Week. Deaths from Drug use Continue to Rise.** ’ His eyes drift to a headline that is underlined in red ‘ **Will Police Continue to sit by as Southern California is overrun with Drugs?** ’

                “Is there a new drug cartel?” Dean asks as his eyes go to the five blurry pictures at the top of the board.

                     “Not new, just more powerful. Remember a few years ago when the Novak cartel was brought to our attention?”

                “Yeah. They were hardly a cartel. We decided they wouldn’t last six months, nothing to worry about.”

                    “Well they lasted longer than six months and are now a very big thing to worry about,” his father points to the picture that’s all the way on the left, “this is Michael Novak. He’s the Head, he runs everything and is ruthless but never gets his hands dirty.”

                He examines the blurry picture that was taken from a distance and only shows the profile of the dark haired man wearing a suit. The sheriff’s finger moves to the next picture, which looks a lot like Michael’s only this man has light hair and is wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

                     “The only name we have for this one is Lucifer, we don’t think that’s his birth name but it’s the only thing people refer to him as. It’s a fitting name though since he’s runs the muscle of the company, people who don’t stay loyal have to answer to him and apparently he takes joy in teaching people a lesson.” 

                “Next we have Raphael,” the picture that is up for Raphael is so blurry that Dean can’t make out any features of the man other than he is African American, unlike the two before him, “he keeps the money in check. Mostly he rats out the dealers who steal or don’t make their quota to Lucifer.”

                      “Then we have Gabriel who we believe is in charge of the dealers but we don’t have much information on him.” The picture of Gabriel is much like Raphael’s.

                The last picture is a giant question mark. “We know there’s a fifth man but have no information on him. We believe he is the baby of the family so the other four keep his as much of a secret as possible.”

                    Dean nods in understanding. He knows that he’s going to be going undercover to try and get incriminating evidence on the heads of the cartel so that they can bust them. The sheriff takes a seat behind his desk as he starts explaining the job to his son.

~~~~~~~~

                “We have an insight lead on how to become a dealer. You have to work your way up the chain Dean. Gain their trust, get as high up on the chain as possible.” The sheriff’s voice is stern.

                      “I understand.” Dean nods.

                “I want daily updates and a report written once a week. Our goal is to get evidence on video and audio.”

                     “Understood.”

                “This is the address and you have to knock twice. Someone will ask why you are there and the best answer is to say that you aren’t making enough money.” His father hands over a small slip of paper.

~~~~~~~~

                      The next morning Dean goes down to what is most definitely the shadiest part of town, he’s been around this part of Dures before but every time he has come here the sense of maybe getting stabbed is extremely high. He finds the warehouse relatively easy, he goes down the alleyway that leads to a metal door. The green eyed cop takes a breath to shake off the nerves then knocks twice on the reinforced door. Immediately the door opens just enough to show that a heavy chain is keeping a barrier between whoever is on the other side of the door and himself.

                “What do you want?” A gruff voice asks.

                      “Uh, I need to make more money. I’m just scrapping by, man, a friend said I should come here.”

                The man grunts then shuts the door, Dean wonders what he said that was wrong, he doesn’t have to wonder long because the door open again this time wide enough for Dean to enter. The man that he had been talking to is shorter than him and heavier as well but Dean bets that the scar covered man can handle himself in a fight, he can see it in his dark eyes. No words are said as the stout man starts walking down a long hallway. He follows in silence as they walk down the hall, he is then lead up two flights of stairs and down another hall before they finally stop in front of a door that seems to have been punched a handful of times and also has blood splatters on it.

                      The man of few words taps out an elaborate knock on the door. It takes half a minute for the door to swing open, revealing a room full of five buff men. Once he takes in the muscular men his eyes go to the giant wood desk on the opposite side of the room. A lanky man with sandy blond hair that falls past his ears is sitting behind the desk, his feet are rest atop of the desk and mischief is behind his eyes.                

                “Well don’t just hover in the doorway like a pathetic ghost, enter!” Sandy haired man smiles.

                       Dean steps in while the man who led him to the door turns and goes back the way they had come. He doesn’t bother to glance at the bodyguard looking men who all have their arms crossed in a way to show off their muscles. The freckled man comes to a stop about five feet away from the desk.

                “What are you doing here my child?” The lanky boss asks, his smile turning into an impish sneer.

                       “I just need to make more money. I can’t survive on what I’m making now. A friend of mine told me to come here.” Dean repeats the lie.

                “The world is a cruel mistress, she kicks us on our ass and spits on us,” sandy haired man nods in an understanding way as if he doesn’t even need to hear all about Dean’s woes, like he just knows what’s wrong in his life by looking at him, “but if you think you’ll be getting a loan out of me than you have come to the wrong place, son.”

                       “I don’t want a loan. I want to work for my money, I don’t need any handouts. I was hoping I could deal for you.”

                He’s looked at for all of two seconds by the man behind the desk before he bursts into laughter. Out of his peripheral vision he can see the other men in the room looking just as confused as he feels. Dean doesn’t move while he waits for the other to stop holding his gut and laughing.

                      Slowly the hazel eyed man stops laughing and sits up. “You want to deal?”

                Dean nods, not understanding what is funny about that but the man barks a laugh and slaps his right hand on the desk.

                       “Now this is what I’m talking about! This is what I’m fucking talking about!” the skinny man stands so hastily that Dean readies his body to be hit, “what’s your name and how tall are you, sport?”

                The other rounds the desk and eyes Dean up and down before crossing his arms then leaning against the dark wood.

                       “Joshua Ackles and six foot one.”

                “How much do you deadlift?”

                       “About three hundred.”

                “You know how to fight?”

                        Dean nods with a shrug.

                “Prove it.”

                       “What?”

                “Ernie,” the man snaps his fingers, “take him down.” He points to Dean.

                       The tallest out of all the man, still shorter than Dean but not by much, charges forward. Quick on his feet Dean sidesteps out of the way. Ernie turns around quickly but not quick enough because as soon as he faces the cop he’s gets a right hook to the jaw. The bodyguard staggers nut it doesn’t take him long to regain his balance. Dean fakes Ernie out with a left hook then dodges to the right before kicking the other man’s feet out from under himself.

                With all the efficiency that he has been taught, Dean sends a jab to Ernie’s nose. The snap echoes throughout the room, blood immediately starts flowing from the now broken nose. As Ernie groans and rolls to his side in pain, the leader starts clapping an impressed smile now etched into his features.

                      “I have a proposal for you, kid.”

                Taking a breath he nods, ready to hear what the guy has to say.

                      “Instead of being a petty dealer, you become my _personal_ bodyguard.”

                Dean isn’t going to turn the offer down, this is better than he could have hoped for but he’s not going to let he’s excitement of the offer show.

                      “What would I have to do?”

                “Protect me at all times. You will get twenty five dollars a day. You got a place to live?”

                       Dean shrugs one shoulder. “It’s a got a roof.”

                He does have a place to live, he has a nice house that he’s proud of but if this man is alluding to Dean living with him than he’s going to make it seem like he lives in a shack.

                      “I want you to move in with me. This is a risky business, ya know? As we grow I’m gonna need to some more protection. I deal with the scum of the earth first hand.”

                Dean doesn’t point out the irony of this man giving drugs to people which has killed multiple others at this point.

                     “You trust me enough to have me live with you?” He asks in disbelief.

                “I’m not an idiot. Are you calling me an idiot?”

                       “No, no. Of course not. I just want to know what’s going to be coming at me.”

                “There’s going to be some tests,” the skinny man tilts his head nonchalantly, “and I have weapons to protect myself. I’m not going to trust you right off the bat but if I lived by fear of everyone I wouldn’t have an empire of cash, would I?”

                      “I’m not questioning your methods. You’re the one with the money.”

                The man nods in a proud way as he round the desk again and drops into the chair. “Can you get back here by three o’clock? With all your belongings?”

                     “Yes.” Dean nods to confirm that he will be back in four hours.

                “I want you hear at exactly three o’clock. Knock on the door and tell whoever is there your last name, what was it again?”

                     “Ackles.”

                “Right,” the man snaps, “tell them it’s Ackles. You know how to drive?”

                     “Yeah.”

                “Good. Now get out of my sight and if you don’t show up at three then don’t even bother showing your mug around here ever again.”

                     There’s plenty of questions running through his head but he doesn’t ask any of them yet. Instead he nods then turns and leaves the way he came. The stout man who let him into the warehouse stands from his metal seat and unlocks the door for the cop. The door is immediately slammed shut behind him. He’s already planning everything that he’s going to pack to bring with him to move out of his house for however long this assignment will last. First things first he has to stop at the station and relay everything that just happened to the sheriff.

~~~~~~~~

                “This is great, really great, but only if this really is a member of the Novak cartel. If he’s not than arrest this guy for probable cause and we’ll try to figure out what’s going on with that warehouse.”

                     “Let’s say this isn’t a Novak and I arrest this guy. Then what? Was this our only lead into the Novak cartel?”

                “It’s not our only lead, but we’ll cross that bridge if we have to. This was our most reliable lead but you know as well as I do that we can never trust a lead one hundred percent.”

                      Dean nods, knowing that his father is correct. Until one o’clock they talk about the case and get as many things in line as they can. He’s given a crappy phone and they work out the details of how they will keep Dean’s house if he does move out indefinitely. Once he’s finished he leaves through the back of the building so that he can take one of the unmarked undercover cars, he picks the crappiest car that he can find.

~~~~~~~~

                At exactly three o’clock Dean walks into the room where he had beaten up Ernie. None of the beefy bodyguards that had been in the room before are in there now. The only person in the room is the skinny blond man who is locking up a briefcase, he glances up and smirks when he sees Dean. The man pulls an IPhone out from his back pocket then whistles.

                    “Right on the money, Mister Ackles.”

                “I pride myself on being punctual.”

                      “A good trait.”

                The man handcuffs the briefcase to himself then pushes the chair in. “I had some of my boys do a background check on you Joshua Ackles.”

                     “Really?” Dean makes sure that he sounds curios, he isn’t worried because Joshua Ackles does have a background just like all of his alias’ do.

                “You seem to be a pretty average guy, Josh. Let’s walk and talk, I want to know how you got to this place.” The man leads the way out of the room.

                      The cop walks next to the man who still hasn’t told him his name. They stay in silence as they live the building, the other instructs Dean to lead him to his car. The skinny man scoffs at the sight of the shitty car.

                “Get your shit, we’re taking my car. Don’t bother to lock it either, hopefully someone will steal this heap of scrap metal.”

                      He gathers his two duffel bags from the backseat of the car and does lock it back up once he has his belongings. The man starts leading the way to his own car.

                “You’re twenty-five correct?”

                      “Yes.” Dean agrees.

                “So how’d you end up here?”

                       “Guess I just got dealt a bad hand, ya know? My mom died when I was young and it messed my dad up. He wasn’t hardly around after that, would just leave for days at a time and I was just left taking care of my baby brother-“

                “How old were you?”

                        “Four. My brother wasn’t even one yet,” the man next to him makes a noise in the back of his throat, Dean continues the mostly fake story, “it was never a good situation because he was either not home and if he was then he was shitfaced and screaming. Eventually a neighbor called the cops.”

                “You went into the system?”

                      “Not right away. They always try to put kids with family members first. I don’t have too many though. Most outright refused, said they didn’t have the money or time or some shit. We stayed with a couple of aunts and cousins but that didn’t last long. Then I did go into the system, which I guess isn’t bad for all kids but it was for me.”

                “They kept you and your brother together right?”

                       “No. I ran away for years, each time trying to find him.”

                The skinny man shakes his head, his face showing how disgusted he is by what he thinks the taller man had to go through.

                       “That’s some shit right there, man. That is _some_ shit.”

                They turn into a parking garage, the man nods to the person in the security box. The person in the security box nods back. The pair walks up the highest floor of the parking garage then stop in front of a silver Ford Escape. Dean tries to go to the passenger side but the man stops him then hands him the key to the large SUV. He throws his bags in the back before getting in the driver seat. The man in the passenger seat is silent until Dean pulls out onto the street.

                      “You haven’t asked many questions.”

                “I figured that I would get answers soon.”

                      “I appreciate people who don’t ask many questions.”

                “Makes sense. In your line of business and all.”

                       The man laughs his loud hearty laugh, it shouldn’t be possible for such a skinny person to have such a loud laugh.

                “I think that you’ve earned a few pieces of information, such as my name. It’s Gabriel Novak.”

                      Dean looks out the side view mirror as he merges into another lane then glances at Gabriel.

                “What no reaction?”

                       “Should I have one?”

                “Hmm,” Gabriel scratches his chin in fake thought, “something would be nice. I mean I do run a pretty impressive drug cartel.”

                       Dean gasps. “You’re majesty, I’m honored to be in your presence.”

                “That’s more like it! I think you and I will get along swimmingly.” Gabriel says with a laugh.

~~~~~~~~

                      Gabriel directs Dean on how to get to his penthouse, which is four towns away and over an hour away from Dures. The cop pulls into the parking garage and parks in the spot that Gabriel states is his personal spot. With the briefcase still handcuffed to his right arm Gabriel leads the way into the building, none of the workers look at the hazel eyed man some actually go out of their way to not make eye contact. They take the elevator up to the top floor, Gabriel has to use a special plastic card to even allow them up to the penthouse.

                “Do you own the building?”

                      “Technically, no.” Is all the green eyed man gets as a response.

                The elevator dings twice before opening up to a large living room. Gabriel gives a quick tour of the apartment, there’s one room that Dean is forbidden to go into.

                      “It’s not a sex dungeon.” Gabriel reassures with a smirk.

                He’s told to unpack his things in his new room and make himself at home. The head drug dealer informs Dean that in a little bit he will explain some more things and tell him what will be expected of him as well as what will happen tomorrow. Gabriel goes to his own bedroom and locks the door. Dean goes to his new bedroom and closes the door, quickly he unpacks then starts searching the room for good hiding spots.

~~~~~~~~~

                      “I’ll make this short and simple. I don’t trust because I’m not a fucking idiot but I do believe you’re a good choice. If you end up not being a good choice well, then,” Gabriel’s shrug shows how little he cares, “someone will find your body eventually. Your job is to keep me safe at all fucking times. You’ll go everywhere with me, obviously I don’t mean I want you in the shitter with me but every store I go to you’ll go with me. Get it?”

                Dean nods to show that he ‘gets it’.

                      “You’ll do as I say and not question me. You’re job isn’t to talk, it’s to be muscle. I hope you realize how good you already have it, I’m essentially paying for your entire existence now. Like I had said earlier there will be tests along the way, be prepared for that. You’re working for a big empire, we deal a lot of things but we don’t _deal_ with a lot. Ya understand? If you turn out to be incompetent, you’re gone. If you end up snitching on anyone of mine, you’re _gone._ Get it?”

                Again Dean nods.

                     “Now tomorrow we are leaving at six thirty _sharp._ We have to be at a clients by eight and they aren’t around the corner. Right now that’s all you need to know, go get some sleep kid.”


End file.
